Medal, Es Loli dan Eiji
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Selalu berusaha menyembunyikannya, tapi sebenarnya Ankh peduli kepada Eiji. (Ankh-Eiji drabble)


**Kamen Rider OOO dan semua cast ini bukan milik saya. Yang mutlak milik saya hanya cerita pada fic ini.**

 **Warning : gaje, typhos, aneh, mungkin rada ooc (tapi semoga tidak)**

 **Genre : pengennya friendship, tapi entahlah, kalau mau dianggap romance juga boleh (author labil)**

* * *

Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya aku melihat Eiji bangun tengah malam, terengah-engah sambil mengigau dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Wajahnya yang biasanya begitu bodoh itu, terlihat cemas dan ketakutan. Setelah beberapa menit, biasanya dia akan terdiam, seperti merenungi dan menyesali sesuatu, namun aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

Huh, tapi apa peduliku, bagiku dia hanya bocah bodoh yang bisa kumanfaatkan untuk menjadi Os penghasil medal sebanyak-banyaknya. Tidak lebih. Jadi untuk apa aku PEDULI.

Biasanya saat dia seperti itu, aku hanya akan meliriknya sekilas dari tempat 'bertenggerku' yang nyaman lengkap dari kain satin orangeku yang begitu lembut. Pura-pura tetap tertidur, tidak mau berurusan dengan mimpinya yang mungkin aneh atau mengerikan, atau apapun itu.

Tapi pagi ini, aku nampaknya harus merubah pemikiranku, saat kulihat bocah itu lagi-lagi tengah merenung memandang jauh menerawang ke arah laut lepas. Aku mencoba mengamati ekspresinya dari kejauhan sambil mengulum benda kesukaanku, apalagi kalau bukan es loli manis yang begitu dingin dan menyegarkan.

Ya, tadi setelah kami, ehm, lebih tepatnya Eiji berhasil mengalahkan yummy milik Mezool dan memberikan jatah es loli ku hari ini, ia hanya duduk dengan ekspresi kosong. Ah, kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih menyukai ekspresi bodoh dan menyebalkannya dari pada memasang tampang seperti itu.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menghabiskan es loli terakhirku dan kemudian menghampirinya, menepukkan tanganku ke pundaknya. Kulihat dia terkaget, dan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Kau ini kenapa Eiji?" tanyaku kepada orang yang kutitipi sabuk Os itu yang segera dijawabnya dengan senyumnya yang seperti biasa, terlihat begitu bodoh. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku masih bisa menangkap sisa-sisa penyesalan dan ekspresi seperti rasa bersalah dari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ankh!" jawabnya, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laut lepas.

"Hah, aku tidak percaya. Mana mungkin orang bodoh sepertimu bisa memasang ekspresi seperti itu kalau tidak sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat." dan kalimatku ini manjur, membuat seorang Hino Eiji kembali menatapku dengan wajah datar namun alisnya sedikit berkerut.

"Sejak kapan kau perhatian kepadaku?" tanyanya kembali dengan eskpresi innocent atau lebih tepatnya bodoh itu.

"Hh,perhatian. Jangan mimpi, baka!" umpatku. Aku benar-benar tidak paham, mengapa bocah ini bisa berpikir seperti itu. Mana mungkin aku menurunkan harga diriku yang begitu tinggi hanya untuk memperdulikan dia.

"Oh, begitu ya." kembali ia memandang ke arah laut, tenggelam lagi dalam pikirannya. Rasanya mengapa sangat menyebalkan saat diacuhkan oleh si bodoh ini.

"Kau bisa menceritakan kepadaku kalau kau mau." kupejamkan mataku - maksudku mata Shingo, merutuki kalimat tidak layak yang barusaja meluncur dengan tidak sopannya dari mulutku.

"Eh?" dia menoleh, memasang ekspresi kaget bercampur takjub, membuatku merasa risih dan tidak nyaman.

"Sudah lupakan saja." aku meralat ucapanku sendiri. Mana mungkin sesosok Greed sepertiku bisa mengeluarkan kalimat 'seindah' itu.

"Apakah kau tahu rasanya menyesal, Ankh."dia kembali membuka mulutnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Sementara aku hanya turut memandangi ke arah laut lepas. Aku ini adalah Greed, aku tidak punya perasaan seperti manusia, hanya ada hasrat dan hasrat yang terus mendominasi dan memberikan semangat untuk hidup kepadaku. Jadi mana mungkin aku mengerti tentang perasaan seperti itu. Tapi biarlah, setidaknya aku bisa menjadi pendengar dan mungkin bisa mengurangi beban pikiran Eiji.

"Kenapa saat itu aku belum memiliki kekuatan ini? Jika saat itu aku sudah seperti ini … mungkin aku bisa bisa menolongnya." dia kembali terdiam, ekspresinya kembali terlihat begitu penuh penyesalan dan membuatku sangat tidak tahan.

"Kau yakin jika punya kekuatan ini sejak dulu kau pasti bisa menolongnya?" tanyaku sambil menolehkan wajahku. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu, siapakah 'nya' yang dimaksud oleh Eiji. Eiji menatapku bingung.

"Itu adalah hal di luar kendalimu." bagus Ankh, kau sudah nampak seperti seorang manusia bijak sekarang. Huh, kalau bukan karena wajah bodoh yang nampak tersiksa itu, mana mungkin aku sampai bicara seperti ini.

"Kau punya kekuatan inipun, belum bisa menjamin kau bisa menyelamatkannya saat itu." lanjutku. Ah, kalau Cazali dan Uva mendengar ucapanku saat ini, mereka pasti akan mengejekku setengah mati.

"Kau mungkin benar Ankh, tapi setidaknya … "

"Sudahlah, hentikan pikiran tidak berguna itu. Masih banyak hal yang dapat kau lakukan selain merenung dan menyesali yang sudah terjadi. Lebih baik kita kembali ke Cous Cousshier, kau cari uang yang banyak biar bisa mentraktirku es loli setiap hari." aku melompat turun dari tempat dudukku. Memimpinnya berjalan kembali menuju tempat kerja itu.

"Hei Ankh, apa dipikiranmu tidak ada hal lain selain es loli?" tanyanya yang membuat langkahku terhenti.

Aku membalikkan badanku, memandang sambil sedikit menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Medal." ucapku cepat. Lalu kembali berbalik untuk berjalan di depannya. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, seharusnya kutambahkan satu, sesuatu yang sekarang ada di pikiranku yaitu kau, baka Eiji.

* * *

Huaaaa … satu drabble Ankh-Eiji lagi. Kali ini ga pake humor, entahlah lagi kebawa suasana sedih gegara habis nonton episode 45,46,47 yang sukses mengaduk perasaan saya melihat relationnya Ankh-Eiji yang mengharu biru #lebai

Mohon maaf kalau banyak kata 'bodoh' di fic saya kali ini. Entah mengapa saya selalu mengintepretasikan pandangan Ankh kepada Eiji dengan kata-kata itu ... hehehe

Kalo ga keberatan, review please …


End file.
